DE COCINA Y POCIONES
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Un aroma, un sabor, nos puede transportar a otro tiempo, puede hacernos felices por un momento... -Sabes Herms, estas galletas son iguales que un Slytherin -Sí son verdes, pero son demasiado dulces, Draco -Cómo sabes sin no nos has probado... (Dramoine) (One-Shot)
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes así como cualquier parecido con lo escrito en los libros me pertenece, Pertenece a J. K Rowling, escritora de esta exitosa saga

 **Anuncio:** Este Fanfic se encuentra participando en el reto No. 5 "Dramione" del Foro "Howarts a través de los años"

Es mi primer fanfiction de esta saga, me quedó un poquito más dulce de lo que esperaba, así que les pido un poquito de paciencia, cualquier crítica ya sea entre la historia o por algún error de gramática es bien recibida...

He disfrutado bastante haciéndola, además de que se me ha despertado el apetito, espero que uds. también lo disfruten

* * *

Hay aromas y sabores que nos pueden hacer recordar, nos pueden saber olvidar... Nos pueden rescatar de un día triste, ya que no sólo su aroma y su sabor nos transporta, también se puede saborear lo que hay dentro del corazón de la persona que te lo preparó

* * *

 **DE COCINA Y POCIONES…**

* * *

 **ATRAPASUEÑOS**

2 tazas de agua

18 botones de cerezos

4 telarañas de buen tamaño

100ml de whiskey

14 almendras finamente rebanadas en hojuelas…

100 gramos de escama de sirena molida

2 hojas largas de lechuga

Esta poción empezaba a sonar receta de cocina, aunque la simplicidad de sus ingredientes contrastaba con la complejidad de su preparación, no era como si uno encontrara las almendras rebanadas en excelentes condiciones, las que había encontrado en la alacena se encontraban tan secas, que el primer intento de poción había sido un desastre… Las escamas de las sirenas contenían trozos muy grandes… Las telarañas eran muy débiles, en fin.

Esta poción no era algo que fueran a preguntar en los ÉXTASIS, en clase o que si quiera se le tomara como algo serio en la escuela, ya que no solo su preparación se parecía demasiado a una receta de cocina muggle, si no también los objetivos que se buscaban con la misma, se consideraba que eran demasiado simples, o se podían obtener resultados más interesantes con otro tipo de pociones…

Sin embargo, el prepararlo me recordaba a su familia, las almendras se le resbalaban entre los dedos, jamás había sido lo bastante hábil en la cocina, pero le gustaba intentarlo cuando estaba con su madre, los fines de semana sus padres los nombraban "día de postre", su mamá no iba al consultorio y podían cocinar lo que desearan para sorprender a su Papá en la noche, esos sábados se convirtieron en algo especial después de que ella ingresó a Hogwarts, ya que esos días se volvieron contados…

Pero ahora ya no habría ninguno de ellos, después de la guerra, nada era lo mismo, pudo encontrar a sus padres cuando terminó la guerra, los vió en la lejanía, felices. Aún si por milagro lograba reintegrarles la memoria, ellos jamás recuperarían a la nena cándida e inocente que habían criado, la habían perdido entre las brumas del _obliviate_ para siempre…

Una lágrima calló entre las flores de cerezo que flotaban en entre la mezcla de los ingredientes en el caldero, marchitando sus pétalos al instante y echando a perder la poción, lo cual le provocó una enorme frustración y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa de la sala del premio anual, mientras trataba de mantener las lágrimas dentro de sí… No escuchó un grito ahogado en la habitación de su compañero de torre, ni posteriormente cómo bajaba las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba él…

-Dios Granger, si tantas ganas tienes de ser golpeada, me hubieras pedido ayuda.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos Malfoy, no tienes que estar en la misma habitación que yo

-Ni tampoco dormir si haces tanto ruido-Sabía que eso era una mentira, tenía más de un año, desde que su padre lo había forzado a reclutarse como un mortífago que no dormía bien y cada día empeoraba, también sabía que a la Gryfindor desde que terminó la guerra le pasaba lo mismo… Lo que no sabía era a cual imbécil de los profesores se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de dejarlos juntos con el honor de ser "El premio anual" era más que obvio que él a pesar de ser un excelente y habilidoso mago, jamás ponía tanto empeño como la come-libros Granger…

La dichosa torre se había convertido en una locura donde jamás se detenían él movimiento, ya sea por el ruido mientras se encontraban despiertos, como los gritos cuando se encontraban dormidos, ambos lucían unas ojeras terribles, que Draco aún no se atrevía a ocultar con maquillaje tal como lo hacía Hermione. Se les veía tan cansados que no contaban con energías para sus habituales encontronazos, en el fondo sentían que algo había cambiado con su relación, se habían salvado la vida mutuamente durante su estadía en la Mansión Malfoy… Pero, no por eso se habían dejado de sacar de quicio, simplemente se encontraban demasiado cansados para pelear…

-Y qué tratas de hacer ratón, además de un completo desastre

-Solo té- respondió nerviosa, Draco se asomó al caldero y aspiro el aroma del mismo

-¿Tratando de deshacerte de las pesadillas? No funcionará de mucho si no logras conciliar el sueño antes

-No gracias a ti… siempre estás merodeando por la torre, por qué no intentas dormir tú

-Las pesadillas pueden irse pero los recuerdos, no…

Se quedaron en silencio, los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a humedecer, por lo cual se apresuró a comentar Draco:

-¿y cómo es que la "perfecta" Hermione Granger hizo un desastre con esta poción?

-Por los recuerdos...

-Pues esos recuerdos han achicharrado tu oportunidad de dormir tranquila hoy, igual que a mí, jajajajajaja…

Hermione no pudo si no reír ante su mal chiste, sus risas eran un poco amargas, pero era mejor que la tristeza que los había embargado en momentos previos, Draco tomó a Hermione de su túnica y la jaló hacia las escaleras

-Vamos por una pócima que creo estará a tu nivel, jajajaja - y arrastró a la pobre a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Y aquí exactamente ¿qué ingredientes piensas encontrar para tu hechizo Malfloy?

-Mi mamá me acompañaba a la cocina cuando no podía dormir después de un mal sueño, hacía que los Elfos Domésticos me preparasen Galletas de menta y chocolate, cosa que a mi padre le parecía una acción no digna de de nuestra posición, le parecía una costumbre muy Muggle.- Draco tomo aire y bufó- Aunque evaluando cómo están las cosas en esta cocina, creo que otra vez has arruinado todo, odiosa benefactora de los desprotegidos…

-¿Qué?

-Pues que con tus brigadas de los derechos a los Elfos Domésticos, sus horarios de trabajo establecidos y las cocinas están vacías, así que ahora desvelados y con hambre- Hermione no pudo si no reprimir una carcajada, en ese momento parecía que los años y cosas no habían pasado por Draco, volvía a ser un niño caprichoso que hacía puchero cuando no obtenía el regalo prometido.

-Jajajajaja, vamos, te empaparé de esta costumbre Muggle, tanto que se horrorizará toda tu ascendencia. - Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se quitó su túnica doblándola en una esquina, realizó la misma acción con Draco mientras el mismo la veía con una expresión de extrañeza.

* * *

 **GALLETAS DE MENTA Y TROZOS DE CHOCOLATE**

1 taza de mantequilla, ablandada

1 ½ tazas de azúcar

2 huevos

1 ½ cucharadita. extracto de menta

Unas gotas de colorante vegetal verde

3 tazas de harina

2 cucharaditas de Levadura en polvo

1 cucharadita de bicarbonato de sodio, o soda

2 cucharaditas de cremor tártaro

Una pizca de sal

177 ml de crema de Menta para hornear

200 grs de chocolate semiamargo

Hermione empezó a acercar todos los ingredientes a la mesa central, mientras Draco continuaba con los brazos cruzados en un rincón de la cocina.

-Qué esperas estas galletas no se van a cocinar solas, pásame ese colador… Mira, sostenlo, yo voy a empezar a vaciar la harina en el mismo y tú le vas a dar pequeños golpecitos, así… - Se colocó detrás de él para dirigir sus manos- De este modo la harina quedará más suave y libre de impurezas

-Ves cómo eres Granger y tú que me criticabas tanto por aquello de limpiar impurezas y tú eres peor- sintió un golpe en la nuca y volvió a escuchar a Herms reír, ella empezó a vaciar los ingredientes secos mientras Draco se encargaba de cernirlos, sus movimientos eran suaves y precisos, haciendo un excelente trabajo pese a no tener la mínima idea de en qué consistía lo que estaban haciendo.

Posteriormente le encargó otras tareas como ir rompiendo los huevos y troceando el chocolate, mientras ella incorporaba la mantequilla y el azúcar hasta lograr una masa suave.

-¿Muy bien Granger, y ahora que hago?

-Veme echando esos polvos para hacer esta masa un poquito más firme

-Jajajajaja… Dios Hermione, te transformas en la noche, yo que siempre te creí una mosquita muerta- Esto ya era tiro por viaje, cada vez que la serpiente abría la boca, sus comentarios por más mordaces que pudiesen llegar a ser, arrancaban risas en contra de su voluntad, por lo cual se mantenía en un estado constante de alerta, para intentar darle la menor oportunidad posible de hacer una nueva broma a sus costillas. Pero no sabía si era por la experiencia en pociones o simplemente un don que tenía Draco, era sumamente hábil en la tarea que le asignase, además de encontrarse trabajando con él de una manera armoniosa y natural, le recordaba a…

-Esto no tiene cara de galletas, creo que esto de la cocina no se te da… Parece vómito de troll

-Es por que aún no está listo, jajajaja… -Hermione tomó un poco de masa con los dedos y la dirigió hacia su boca - Pero tienes razón, esto está un poco seco, dame un poquito de leche por favor.

-¿En serio?-El rubio levantó una ceja y una de las comisuras de sus labios se empezó a contraer hacia un lado

-Eres imposible…

Una vez puestas la bandeja con las bolitas de masa en el horno, se sentaron en una banca a esperar, subiendo ambos sus pies en un mismo taburete, pasaban los minutos en silencio y la atmósfera relajada que había reinado en los últimos minutos empezaba a ser cubierta por un velo de melancolía. Un aroma fresco y dulce empieza a inundar la habitación, Hermione aspira profundamente y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Draco

-Esta fue la última receta que hicimos mamá y yo juntas, justo antes de que empezáramos la búsqueda de los horrocrux

-Yo sentía que a eso olía la mía cuando estaba pequeño, me comía las galletas mientras me abrazaba

Hermione se extraño ante dicha expresión y preguntó:

-¿Hace cuanto fue esto?

\- A los 5 años, mi padre dijo que ya estaba demasiado mayor para mimos y que los mismos no eran propios para alguien de nuestra clase.

-¿Y jamás te volvió a abrazar?

-No te preocupes, volverás a cocinar algún día con tu madre- en ese instante Draco se vió no melodramático o sombrío cual era su costumbre, simplemente triste. Hermione apoyo un poco más su cuerpo contra el rubio y dejó caer su brazo sobre el de él.

Unos minutos después sonó la campanilla que contaba el tiempo, Ganger se levantó de un salto, apagó el horno, abriendo la puerta y exclamó

-¡Mira incrédulo!

Fue a buscar unos guantes y una palita para sacar la bandeja, la dejó sobre la mesa mientras Draco abría los ojos desorbitadamente, se veían perfectas, su corteza era de un verde suave que contrastaba con los trozos de chocolate, aún humeaban y olían aún más delicioso que cuando se encontraban en el horno. Hermione fue por un par de vasos y una botella con leche, encontrando a Malfloy dando saltos por la mesa…

-Estúpido Hurón, ¿No pudiste esperar a que se enfriaran un poco?

-Cállate pelos de escoba- y le dirigió una mirada con sorna

-No seas marica, mejor hay que comerlas en la torre, de ese modo te distraes mientras se enfrían.

De manera sigilosa y sin mayor contratiempo llegaron a sus aposentos, se acomodaron en el sillón más amplio y Draco quitó la manta que cubría las galletas con impaciencia, asipiró su aroma y se llevó una rápidamente a la boca emitiendo un sonido de placer apuró su bocado con un poco de leche y continúo del mismo modo hasta casi haber acabado con la mitad de las mismas, hace la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira hondo, Hermione continúa con su tercera galleta, la cual disfruta lentamente.

-Sabes Hermione, estas galletas son el representante perfecto de Slytherin y me atrevería a decir que hasta saben más ricas que las que preparaban los Elfos

-Debatiré el punto, puede que estas galletas podrán ser verdes, pero son demasiado dulces para representar a Slytherin

-¿Cómo sabes si jamás has probado a ninguno?- acercó su cara a la Grifindor, pero le fue imposible reprimir un bostezo, el cual fue seguido casi como acto reflejo por Hermione, y posteriormente por unas risitas tondas de parte de ambos.

-Me gusta el equipo que hacemos- dijo ella a medio bostezo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, el rubio contaba con el mismo problema, de manera lánguida tomó la mano de ella y se empezó a deslizar sobre su regazo, hasta quedar con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ella, llevó sus manos entrelazadas hacia sus labios deslizándose al sueño, un sueño junto a unas manitas que olían a galletas de menta y chocolate. Hermione acarició torpemente un par de veces el pelo de Malfoy antes de caer a la inconsciencia apoyada en el mismo…

Y más efectiva que el atrapasueños, parecía que la poción muggle había surtido su efecto, por primera vez, dormían sin tristeza, sin pesadillas…


End file.
